What he doesnt know, wouldnt hurt him
by PamperdUnicorn99
Summary: 1st Story one shot. Rated M for reasens. Quinns married and Stuff happens.


** Sam and Quinn enters a bar.  
"Two beers please," Said Sam.  
"Comeing right up," Says the bartender.  
"It's so great meating up with you again Sam, It's been so long," Said Quinn.  
"Yeah, like 5 years," Said Sam.  
The bartender brings them two beers.  
"Thanks," Said Sam.  
"Anytime," Says the bartender.  
"So, what have you been up to Sam?" Said Quinn Couriously.  
"Oh, ummmmm well im a male modle now, and I'm Fucking rich," Said Sam with a smile.  
"Why didnt you tell me, Thats Awesome!" Said Quinn.  
Sam took a sip of his beer.  
"So what have you been up to," Said Sam.  
"Well, I'm Married, I have 2 children and I'm a cheerleader for the "Dallas Cowboys," Said Quinn.  
"Woah! So you are a cheerleader, you're beautiful and you have a husband," Said Sam.  
"Yup and I've got twins," Said Quinn as finishing her beer.  
"Twins!?" Said Sam with his troutey mouth open all the way.  
"Yeah but there with there Grandma and My husband is away, Sooooo," Quinn said while winking.  
"But your married Quinn," Said Sam.  
"What he doesnt know would'nt hurt him," Quinn Said.  
Sam finished his beer.  
"Well then why dont we get drunk, get home and you know the rest," Sam said.  
"Bartender, KEEP THEM COMING!" Yelled Quinn.  
After a few beers, Quinn started bitting sams neck and saying sexy things into his ear.  
"Take me Sam Evans, Take me" Quinn whispered into Sam's ear.  
Sam clearly wasnt drunk, but Quinn was.  
"Quinn wait till were at my place," Said Sam.  
Sam called a cab.  
The cab came quickly.  
The cab driver dropped them off at Sam's house.  
"Thanks dude," Sam gave him 50 bucks. "Keep the Change." Sam said.  
"LETS FUCK NOW! Yelled Quinn.  
"Woah woah woah woah, quiet down. People might hear us," Said Sam quietly.  
"Okay Sammy Wammy, Can we fuck now? Quinn said innocintly.  
Sam and Quinn entered the house.  
Quinn Stripped and attacked Sam right in the hallway.  
"Woah let me get naked first and in the bed room, by the way nice pussy." Said Sam  
Then Quinn stood up and rubbed herself and moaned as walking in the bedroom.  
Sam didnt even think.  
He droped everything and ran into the bedroom without a care and took off his clothes.  
"Sam lick my pussy please, It's getting wetter and wetter by the second," Said Quinn.  
Sam just started licking her pussy without a care.  
He started licking the clit, then he nibbled on it a little bit. Then he started sucking her pussy. After a while of sucking, he spat in it and swirled his toung.  
"Fuck yeah SAM!" Quin yelled.  
Sam started up her stomach and started to suck on her breasts like a baby breast feeding. Then he kissed her Wildly. They stoped.  
"Sam Fuck me in the ass," Quin said quietly.  
Quin turned around doggy style and Sam slowly entered her. And slowly fucked her ass.  
"Come on, My grandma can fuck better than that,"Said Quinn.  
Sam went a bit faster.  
Quin was moaning.  
Then Sam was pounding on her.  
"Fuck yeah Sam, I'm a dirty little fuck. TAKE MY PUSSY!" Quinn Yelled.  
Sam got outta Quinn's ass. She layed on her back.  
"Do you like it rough and hard," Sam Said.  
"Do I ever," Quinn Yelled.  
He entered Quinn's Pussy.  
He started pounding into her.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Sam yelled.  
Quinn stared Moaning and Screaming.  
"Fuck me harder!" Quinn yelled.  
Sam went from pounding to FUCKING THERE BRIANS OUT!  
"FUCK YEAH, FUCK YEAH, FUCK YEAH!" Quinn yelled.  
"Holy fuck," Sam Said.  
"Stop Sam," Quin said.  
"Why?" Sam said.  
Sam stopped and got his dick outta Quinn's pussy.  
Quinn grinned and threw Sam on to the bed.  
She started at his dick and sucked it softly.  
She stuck her pussy in his face. He started sticking his tounge in and out of her pussy. Quinn was bobbing her head up and down. Sam stopped.  
"Quinn, im about to blow!" Sam said.  
Quinn got up and got on her knee's.  
Sam was rubbing his dick and moaning in til' his cum came out. It wasnt coming out so Quinn started playing with her self. Then it came out and got all over her face.  
"Mmmmm," Quinn licked her lips.  
They fell asleep.  
The next morning they woke up.  
"SAM WAKE UP!" Quin Yelled.  
"What?" Sam said.  
"We didnt put a condom on last night." Yelled Quin.**


End file.
